


Gladiator Loki - "You, in Blue."

by Caffiend



Series: Loki and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day [2]
Category: Loki Fandom, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gladiator Loki, I'll give your seidr back, Jotunns are tough, Jötunn Loki, dangerous sex with dangerous women, let's do that one thing, you in blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend
Summary: In which Loki is trapped on Sakkaar, forced into the arena with the freaking Hulk, and then... well, here's part three of Emerald Rose Quartz's delightPart 3 of Loki and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day





	Gladiator Loki - "You, in Blue."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. You start with Emerald Rose Quartz: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486456  
2\. move on to Latent-Thoughts lovely second chapter: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701745  
3\. and after mine head to Misreall:  
4\. and DangersToozManyKids followups: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021902

Rematch: a GladiatorLoki one-shot by EmeraldRoseQuartz  
Challenge - ”As awareness slowly flowed through his mind, Loki stiffened and realized that he was lying flat on his back, with soft hands touching his bare skin. He wasn’t bound, at least, and he took it as a positive, given his situation...” the last lines from the @latent-thoughts

“Sooooo strong...” sighed a light feminine voice, the soft hands carefully exploring his rather battered chest, carefully wiping the blue blood from his face. “Your blood,” the voice mused, “it is still blue when you are in your Asgardian form. While you are extremely handsome this way, I do miss the horns...”

  
Loki stiffened. “By the Nornir,” he groaned internally, “she had to be the one to take care of me?” Bitterly cracking one emerald eye, he glared at the smiling face of the Lady Adriana LaCroix, a pseudo-noble who’d showed up one day in the Grandmaster’s court, smiling limpidly and ignoring any questions, even his. But because she had a startling amount of money and a proclivity to spread it around, no one was complaining, though men who’d been taken to her bed didn’t seem to last long. “Lady…” he finally croaked, “how kind of you to ah, care for-” her hands were moving lower and he shifted his hips uneasily, “help me in my moment of extreme injury and help me rest when, sadly, I am not fit for other…” his bruised hands attempted to push her fingers from finding their destination between his thighs, but the woman was surprisingly strong. Somewhat alarmingly strong.

  
“But how could I not?” the Lady sighed, “So brave in battle, so clever! Your multiples were quite entertaining, I assure you. And when you began to transform and simply froze the Champion, oh, goodness! You should have seen the Grandmaster’s face!” Adriana began laughing heartily, “I’ve never seen En Dwi Gast’s pointy little jaw drop like that!”

  
Even with her tinkling laughter, those insistent hands were still working his last line of defense, his ripped leather pants open, and Loki found to his alarm that he couldn’t seem to brush her away. “Lovely and delightful Lady Adriana,” he groaned, “your concern is most touching. Ah, very touching indeed but I must bathe and rest, you understand.”

  
Apparently, she did not, though he noted with some relief that her hands attempting to free his most prized possession loose stopped for a moment. With a pretty frown, she shook her head. “Silly man. There is nothing more arousing, more exciting than to have a gladiator, fresh from the ring, bloody and battered but victorious!” For one alarming moment, Loki wondered if she meant the Hulk, but he pushed it away. There were some visions that even his long and sordid history could not prepare him to endure. His long fingers would through hers, not-quite yanking them free from the lacings on his pants. The Lady allowed it, regarding him for a moment. Brow wrinkling, Loki wondered what she could be thinking, then immediately regretted it as a huge and ferocious grin spread across her pretty face. “Of course, you are missing your seidr. You must have drained yourself terribly during the battle!” One soft hand smoothed up the skin of his chest, and he gasped as the warming tingles that followed seemed to stoke the tiniest blaze of his seidr in its wake.

  
“How...?” he looked down as Adriana’s hand began its circuit back down his chest, heading for a location becoming deeply… affected by her tingling encouragement.

  
Shrugging modestly, she said, “Oh, just a little thing I picked up on Alfheim on a visit last year. A bit of a technique that restores seidr rather quickly. It is so tedious to have to wait for the thing to rebuild itself.” Just as Loki could feel the power beginning to simmer at the base of his spine, that cool cycle that would spread through him and bring him all he’d squandered on the Hulk, the miserable trollop stopped her ministrations. His accusing glare went to her face and the Lady began to chuckle. “Now, now darling. Pouting is so unattractive in a man of your age. All I require is a bit of appreciation. A moment of your time. And I shall be happy to employ this little souvenir to bring you back to your full strength. No one need know, until you choose to employ it. Rather handy to have everyone underestimate you, eh?”

  
Despite the beating he’d just endured at the giant green fists of that imbecile Banner, the God of Lies and Mischief was beginning to feel better about his current situation. Naturally, some would regard the Lady LaCroix with some caution, since men were taken from her quarters unconscious and on a stretcher, but he was made of sterner stuff.  
“And how could I thank you for such kindness, my Lady?” he purred, “Perhaps you should join me here on the bed, and I can express my-”

  
One pretty finger pressed down on his lips. It was not often anyone made the Silvertongue shut up, but it was clear she had more in mind. “So sweet, darling, really. But I would like to clarify one tiny thing. A request, a trifle, one might say...”

Loki’s dark brow rose skeptically. “And that would be, my dear Lady? You had something special in mind?”

  
She told him.

  
Feeling the blood drain from his already pale complexion, Loki managed to regain the power of speech after a few tried. The wretched vixen simply sat there, a sweet smile on her face and soft hands folded demurely. “Lady LaCroix,” he attempted to sound stern. “You must know that the last twenty-six generations from all over the Nine Realms who attempted this either spontaneously combusted or were paralyzed for life?”

  
Shrugging modestly, Adriana examined her manicure, a pleasing blend of molten gold that changed shape and color with the light. “Ah, well. This is true darling, but we have something they did not.”

  
Despite himself, Loki found himself asking, “What?”

  
She leaned over, putting her lips to his ear and barely breathing, “You. In blue.” The Lady drew back, giggling at Loki’s look of alarm. “Come now, darling. The Jotunn are impressively tough specimens, are they not?”

When Loki staggered out of Lady Adriana LaCroix’s quarters a considerable time later, he discovered that his seidr had roared fully back to life, making him feel invincible. After all, who else in this universe had accomplished the act that thousands had tried, and failed? Years later, however, the invincible God of Lies and Mischief could never turn his head very far to the left without excruciating agony. Though he’d never admit it.


End file.
